Tangled
by black-labrador
Summary: I feel like i've had a lot of positive feedback.. I think I'll continue! Haruhi goes back to the clubroom to pick up a forgotten notebook. All is quiet until Hikaru surprises her in there... HxH!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Ouran fic. I LOVE HIKARU!! I hope you like it.

I don't own anything in this fic apart from the storyline. The characters belong to Bisco Hatori! And I'm so glad they do because otherwise they wouldn't be here!! Yay!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haruhi rushed back to the club room. She had forgotten her notebook, and there was due to be a big test on the subject tomorrow! She reached the door, breathless from the unusual exercise. She loosened her tie slightly, and pushed open the door. The lights were still on.

"Honestly! These people have no sense of economising. Don't they know just how much money is spent on lighting huge rooms like this, especially when no-one is using them!"

Haruhi looked around the room. It was definitely empty. But where had she left her notebook?

Piles of stuff sat everywhere. Kyoya was on a business trip with his father and his brothers, and so the organisation was left to Haruhi, who still had some of her debt to pay.

But Kyoya wasn't due back for another couple of days, so Haruhi could just tidy up tomorrow when she didn't have to think about the test.

She heard a noise.

Startled, she jerked her malcoordinated body around, and spotted the source. Somebody (no doubt, Tamaki) had left one of the piles unbalanced, and the clothes for tomorrow's Host Club had slid down the pile, to the floor.

"I'm never going to find it in this mess." Haruhi sighed. But it was necessary to find it, so she carried on looking.

Another noise.

"I wish Tamaki wasn't such an idiot, so he could actually pile things correctly!" Haruhi looked towards the sound of the noise. It wasn't a pile of rubbish, it was Hikaru.

Her heart leaped into her throat, and she squealed. "Kami-sama! Hikaru you scared the crap out of me! Why didn't you say hello or anything??" From her kneeling position, she was now sprawled across the floor from shock.

"I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean to frighten you, I just came to pick something up!" Hikaru rushed over to Haruhi's side, and helped her up. "I should have said something before."

"I'll bet you were trying to scare me. What were you looking for, huh?" Haruhi looked up into Hikaru's face as he took her by the hand. He held tightly and pulled her to her feet, but ended up lifting her off the floor, unbalancing and falling down in a heap on the floor.

"I forget how light you are, Haruhi!" He laughed and smiled at her. Haruhi's heart skipped again, not from fright but from… something else.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"Oh, he went home without me, I didn't know how long it would take me to find what I was looking for in this dump!" He laughed again, although it was a little different.

Haruhi noticed how close they were sitting. She caught a tendril of scent from his neck, something unmistakeably expensive. It was… it gave her butterflies, for no apparent reason.

She tried to get up. But their limbs seemed to be tangled up. She put her hand on his chest to try and lift herself off him. It was muscular, far more so than she had imagined. All of a sudden she was breathless again, as though she had run a mile. Blood rushed to her cheeks. 'Why does this happen to me??' she mentally scolded herself for being such a girl and blushing about touching Hikaru's chest.

She couldn't resist looking at his face. His eyes… What colour were they? Not brown… More of an amber, or even Topaz. She blushed even harder, if it was possible, and looked away, renewing her struggle to stand up.

"Something the matter?" He asked, grinning evilly.

"No! I mean yes… I mean… I can't get up." Haruhi blurted.

"Is there a particular rush?" Their eyes met again, his looked different than usual… More intense?

"I have to study… I came here looking for my notebook and I can't find it."

They were sitting up now, their legs still inexplicably tangled up.

"Your notebook? You mean this one?" Hikaru grinned even wider, and brought out Haruhi's notebook from his pocket.

"Yes I mean that one! Give it back!" She launched herself at him, trying to grab her precious notes, but before she knew what was happening, Hikaru had grabbed her sides and somehow flipped her around so that she was facing the other way, with her back to him.

"Eh? What just happened? Hikaru!!" She struggled against him, while he pinned her with his legs and one of his arms. "What are you doing??" She was now the colour of beetroot, very aware of how close they were.

Hikaru didn't say a word, he wasn't even laughing now. Just holding her tight so she couldn't get at her notebook, or get away. Haruhi felt his breath on her neck. She thought her heart was going to explode from the nearness of him.

Silently he lowered his lips to her neck, softly kissing her smooth skin, lips light as a feather.

Haruhi thought she was going to melt.

"Hikaru…"

He stopped.

"You don't like this?" He sounded worried suddenly.

"No, I do… don't stop."

He obliged.

Haruhi felt him gradually releasing his hold on her, as she relaxed into the moment. She could feel his soft lips, his warm breath, his slight stubble on his top lip brushing her skin. It felt like electricity running through her veins. He kissed her up her neck, along her jaw, to the tip of her ear… Did he just nibble? She didn't care, it felt so good.

He stopped again, gently moving his body so that they were facing each other again. What was it that Haruhi could see in his eyes? It was so intense.

His hand cupped the back of her head, fingers running through her short hair. His other hand brushed her chin with his fingers, from her mouth along the jawline, and stopped behind her ear.

He was looking right into her eyes. "Haruhi I'm in love with you. I don't know when I realised, but I can't go on not knowing how you feel about me in return." The topaz colour seemed to be rippling with his emotion.

"Hikaru… I think I love you too. I've never felt like this before so it's so new. I'm so confused."

"About Tamaki?"

"No. Not Tamaki. He's too much of an idiot for me to even consider." Haruhi smiled and laughed a little.

Hikaru smiled. "I'm glad."

Without another word, he closed the short gap between their faces, and kissed Haruhi. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him even closer to her, if it was possible. She had never felt like this before, so close to someone… so much love for someone.

He expertly deepened the kiss, softly sliding his tongue between her lips, hungrily kissing her as though it would never happen again.

He smiled through the kiss, Haruhi could feel it. He had ignited something in her and he knew it.

Arrogant sod.

A noise brought them to an abrupt and unwelcome stop. They separated, still in each other's arms, and looked towards the source. It was Kaoru.

Hikaru didn't seem to know what to do with himself. For that matter, neither did Haruhi.

Kaoru cleared his throat for what appeared to be the second time, and grinned. He looked down at the pair on the floor with laughter in his eyes.

"If you would care to untangle yourselves, I believe Tamaki is coming back to the clubroom for a forgotten item… Would you like him to see you like that?"

In a flash, the moment was gone and Hikaru and Haruhi launched themselves onto their feet, clearing about ten feet between them. Haruhi, being weak at the knees, ended up on the floor again, luckily next to her notebook which Hikaru appeared to have carelessly tossed away before… kissing her. Haruhi touched her ears. No, it was alright, they weren't actually on fire.

She picked up her notebook and flipped it open. There was a letter, in Hikaru's handwriting. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat for what seemed like the millionth time. But she could save it for later.

Haruhi looked towards Hikaru. He was looking back at her. Everything had changed between them, and she didn't know where it was going to go. All that she knew was that she was unmistakeably and irrevocably in love with him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading! Please review if you wouldn't mind!

B-L x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruhi sat on the floor in her room, and read the letter over and over. She replayed the scene in her head until it had acquired a dream-like quality, and Kaoru hadn't split them up... They were still sitting together on the floor of music room 3; Hikaru's golden eyes were staring intently into her own chocolate coloured ones. His lips were slightly open, she could see his perfectly straight, white teeth, but no longer as his lips drew closer to hers...

Now this was just plain fantasizing. Haruhi mentally slapped herself.

She was now sprawled on the floor, looking at the ceiling. The letter had fallen out of her hand. Haruhi checked the time. She checked it again.

A scream loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood erupted from Haruhi's mouth. It was 7.30. In the morning. Had that dream of Hikaru lasted all night?

But there was no time to even think about it, Haruhi had an exam! And she hadn't revised!

Ranka groggily opened the bedroom door to find her in a mad panic to get dressed and organised.

"What is wrong with you? Did you oversleep or something?" He said, stifling a yawn. He scratched his morning stubble, and wiped some left over mascara from his eye.

"Yes! I was – er – studying all night and apparently I missed my alarm!" 'Or I forgot to set it,' Haruhi mentally added.

"Fine well I only got home an hour ago, so lock the door when you leave, I'm going back to bed. Have a - a good day!" He yawned again mid-sentence, and shuffled back to his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hikaru got into the car next to his twin. He hadn't slept well at all. What had he been thinking? She looked so lost looking for her notebook last night that he couldn't help but tease her, but it had led to a kiss, the very thing that Hikaru had been thinking about for weeks.

But despite his happiness about the outcome of events, how as Haruhi going to act today?

He sighed, an action which was not lost on his brother. "Hikaru, stop worrying about it. I could tell that she wanted it as much as you did." Kaoru elbowed Hikaru, smirking. But Hikaru knew that it was hiding his true feelings – Kaoru had at one stage liked Haruhi too, but had given up in favour of supporting his twin in his love.

"What am I going to say to her?" Hikaru moaned. Things had become decidedly awkward after Kaoru had shown up, closely followed by Tamaki. The idiot "King" of the Host Club, however, had noticed nothing, but even so Haruhi had swiftly made an exit after his arrival, quite obviously uncomfortable.

"What if she's changed her mind and Tamaki is actually worth some of her attention?" He looked dejectedly out of the car window. It was tinted so that nobody could see in, and there were many people staring at the car as it drove past. Not that Hikaru noticed.

"Stop being such a girl about it. You've made your feelings clear, you kissed her, quite passionately I might add, and she'll have read that letter you wrote by now, so really the ball's in her court, isn't it? Just act the way you usually do and wait for her to do something." Kaoru was getting a little impatient at Hikaru's depression.

"You're right," Hikaru sighed, "Dead right." And even though Kaoru saw straight through it, Hikaru tried to cheer up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haruhi dumped her bag on the floor and opened her locker. The usual small flurry of love-notes fell out of it onto the floor. Clearly, and beyond the comprehension of the girl in question, the girls at Ouran hadn't quite figured out that Haruhi was, in fact, a girl. She chuckled as she picked them up and opened one. She stopped laughing as she remembered, with a pang, Hikaru's letter.

She tried to put it to the back of her mind as she put on her school shoes, closed her locker and headed to class, her bag slung over her shoulder and the notes for her imminent test in her hand.

She rounded the corner to the classroom and bumped into someone. Her notes went flying as she lost her footing. A strong arm prevented her from falling and she looked up into the eyes she had dreamed about last night.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you ok?" His voice rang in her ears... her ears... they felt quite hot. She realised that she had totally zoned out, and on top of that, was obviously going a nice shade of beetroot.

"Oh, Hi! Hikaru! I wasn't looking where I was going either, it's ok..." The blush wasn't going away, and his arm was still around her. Hikaru looked over his twin's shoulder, at Haruhi's face.

"Do you have a fever, Haruhi? Or are you just worked up about our test? I'm only asking cos that's the first time ever that you failed the 'which one is Hikaru' game..." He grinned at her, and Kaoru released his hold.

"What? Oh, right, Kaoru! Thanks. Test! Yes. I was up all night studying, but I feel like my brain was being more like a sieve. I'm screwed!" She put her palm to her face in mock horror, but it was mainly to feel how hot her cheeks were. The answer was rather hot, but cooling down. Haruhi prided herself on her calm, collected manner and it was quick to return. "Right! Let's get to it then!" She led the way into the classroom on unsteady legs.

Kaoru followed closely after her, grateful that the classroom door had been closed, thus avoiding any confusion as to his sexual orientation. 'Haruhi and her gender-bending', he laughed silently.

He had to admit, though, that he had nearly kissed her right then. Seeing her eyes open in shock at seeing him, and the deep blush that reddened her cheeks, the feeling of his arm around her waist... It was hard to bear.

What was even harder to bear was that despite giving up his feelings for her, Kaoru clearly still loved her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry it's so short! I really hope you like it, I was thinking I might not continue this story but I feel like I have received such positive feedback I couldn't help myself.

Please R+R!

love B-L


End file.
